Enfantonia 3
by Laurie Still
Summary: A humorous multi-sided account of Buzz, Mira, and XR crashlanding on a new planet. My first fanfic so please review! :


Enfantonia 3

By Laurie Still

Main charterers are copyright of Pixar and Disney. Enfantonia and all inhabitants are mine.

12:30:00 Buzz Lightyear Mission Log:

We have crash landed on an exotic but seemingly uninhabited planet in the far-off Kappa quadrant. Sensors indicate that we are on one of the seventy-five unexplored Enfantonia systems. Too far from any Star Command bases or satellites, we seem to be totally cut off from any communications. XR is sure he can repair the ship however, so we have no reason to panic. In the meantime ranger Nova and I are off to look for intelligent life forms. Perhaps we will be able to form a lasting peace treaty with any inhabitants, spreading the Galactic Alliance's reach further in the universe than ever before!

--

Mira Journal Entry. Jan. 6

I was as scared as I've ever been! We've had some mishaps before sure, but being suddenly jarred out of our course back to Star Command in an unexplained hyperspeed trip and getting totally lost in an uncharted part of the galaxy was a totally new and terrifying experience for me. Not to mention that all the engine crystals burned out and we crashed-landed on this huge, probably extremely dangerous planet. No one else seems to share my fears however. Looking back at our smoking ship, XR, in his usual energetic mood, speaks up as it if was only a scratch, "Hey I can fix it! Just give me a wrench, maybe a hydronic combustion chamber... no problem-o!" And Buzz? Well, this is just another adventure for him! As soon as we set up camp, he drags me off to look for "intelligent life", like he assumes to find peaceful inhabitants! For all we know we could be some creature's next meal! ...We didn't find anything - not even a Gzeenod, but still, it's the principle of the thing! Oh, I wish Booster was here! He would share my fears!

--

XR mumbling to himself:

"...Another half turn to the left... Now what did I do with that socket cover?? It better not be lost...! Uhg! I don't know why I always get stuck doing all the work around here! Buzz and Mira get to go exploring in the jungle but does XR get to have any fun?? Noooooooooooo! Just because these people don't know sarcasm when they hear it! Do we even have a hydronic combustion chamber?? I DON'T THINK SO! Sheesh people!"

--

Meanwhile back at Star Command Headquarters...

"Star Command to Team Lightyear. Come in Team Lightyear! This is Booster! Do you read me? Buzz? Mira? XR...Ooooh! Anybody??" Booster turns and gives Commander Nebula a desperate look. "Where could they be? How can they just disappear off radar like that? Oooh I should have been with them!"

Commander Nebula sighs. "Nonsense Booster, you'd just be lost too."

"Yeah but maybe I could have helped them!" Booster now looks especially worried. "What if they got captured by Zurg? What if they got sucked into a black hole? What if..."

"Now there's no use imagining the worst Booster!" Commander Nebula interrupts with a forced laugh. "You know Buzz! I'm sure they're fine ...wherever they are." He smiles widly, but cannot completely hide his anxious look. "Besides we needed you here, you know that! You know more about radar and communications systems now than the LGMs! The new mods have to be linked to the main frame before we can take them for a test run and if there are any problems you have to..."

"Yeah I know!" Booster whines. "But it could have waited! I should have..."

"Just keep trying to reach them. Let me know the very second you hear anything," Commander Nebula orders, standing abruptly. He levels a stern look on boy, but without another word, he's gone, leaving Booster to his chore.

Booster lets out a long sigh. "Lightyear. Come in Team Lightyear. This is Star Command! Do you copy?? Oooooh...where are you guys??"

--

19:00:30 Buzz Lightyear Mission Log:

Search for inhabitants proves futile. Though this planet is rich with plant life, we have yet to find any intelligent beings. Actually we have yet to find any "beings" at all. Sensors indicate large amounts of water, oxygen, hydrogen, carbon dioxide, making the atmosphere safe for both ranger Nova and myself. This mix normally indicates the presence of carbon based life forms, yet we've found none so far. We will continue our search at zero-six-hundred, weather permitting.

--

Mira Journal entry Jan. 10

We've been here for five loooooong days now. Buzz and I have searched high and low, under every rock, and behind every giant vine covered tree for... well anything really. Nothing at all except these icky plants! While at first that calmed my fears of being viciously attacked, now it just seems to creep me out even more. I just doesn't feel natural somehow... and anyway, I can't seem to shake the feeling of being watched. I know Buzz is becoming uneasy now too. He keep remarking about the absence of even insects, and for the last three days has been on an obsessive, never-ending quest to find his intelligent life forms, pulling me along for the ride. XR doesn't lighten the mood much either. He seems to be grouchier than usual lately and keeps hinting that we never had any hydronic combustion chamber at all (or whatever it is he keeps muttering about), not to mention nonstop complaining about the humid weather rusting his joints. But he is making progress on the ship nonetheless, so I hope maybe we can make it out of here soon. ...Given we can somehow recharge the crystals of course! I'm still not sure how we're going to do that! Still it is beautiful here. Maybe one of the most beautiful place I've ever seen. On our search yesterday, Buzz and I stumbled across a cascading waterfall at least a hundred feet tall. Because we no longer have to wear our helmets anymore, I was able to inhale the enchanting aroma of thousands of species of wildflower, each with their own bright color and shape! This place still gives me the "weebie-jeebies" as XR would say, haha, but still, it might be nice to come back on a vacation someday...

Mira Journal entry Jan 18.

Buzz has finally given up his search. After covering miles and miles and miles, he has finally got it through his head that if there is anything to find, we are never going to find it! But now we just sit around watching XR finish the last of the ship's repairs, and it's a lot more boring than I thought it would be. Buzz can't stand not doing anything though, so he will rearrange the camp for a while, then recount all the rations and supplies, then try to reach Star Command on each and every communications device, then he'll go over and supervise XR's work until he drives XR nuts with his "suggestions". Me, I bide my time drawing and writing in this journal. I suggested the idea to Buzz, but he grimaced and retorted "That's what my mission log is for". and goes off muttering about drawing butterflies being for girls.

--

13:01:56 Buzz Lightyear Mission log:

No sign of any intelligent life anywhere. After covering a 5 mile radius, I've decided that our talents are of better use back at camp. Ship repairs are coming along fine, however we have no way to recharge or replace the engine crystals at this time. No one has brought this up yet, but things have a way of always working out for us in the end, so why be pessimistic?

13:23:00 Buzz Lightyear Mission log:

Still no contact from Star Command. I have checked each and every communications device we have on the ship and on our person. Twice actually. All of them are in tip-top shape, but none of them have the capacity to reach SC at this distance. Ranger Nova finds these thorough checks of mine tedious, though I explained that while most may be too weak to reach any known system, the one I may not check might be the one that is strong enough so it is always good to check each one because you never know with these things.

13:28:39 Buzz Lightyear Mission Log:

At current rate of consumption, food rations should last Ranger Nova and I another 2 months. We always keep enough MREs on board ship for 3 weeks for all of Team Lightyear, which of course includes Booster.

13:29:10 Buzz Lightyear Mission Log:

Booster did not come with us on mission 167 because he had to link the new ships' encryption data to the Star Command Main Computers, by the way.

13:29:14 Buzz Lightyear Mission Log:

Actually, it might have been the new ships' radar systems... (Mira's voice in background) "I think it was the Communications equipment Buzz..."

--

XR mumbling to himself again

"Just a little tighter... There! That's the last of the repairs guys! We're good to go! ...Well, besides the small, tiny, little bitty, insignificant fact that the crystallic fusion cells are burnt up! Has anyone ever um, figured out a way to unburn them? No I didn't think so! Now, heh heh, I don't want to seem like a wet blanket on your little picnic, but WE NEED CRYSTALLIC FUSION CELLS TO START THE ENGINES! It might help just a liiiiiiiitle... I don't suppose in all your exploring last week you happened to find any extra crystals lying around -no? Craters. Well, now wha... AAAAAAAAH! What is THAT?"

Buzz and Mira jump and turn to look where XR is pointing. There, floating like a ghostly apparitions before them are several human-like beings! Team Lightyear (minus Booster) stand in shocked silence as the natives fade into view. No one moves. No one wants to be the first to brake the tense silence. Finally, Buzz regains his composure and steps forward. He's grinning nervously and offering his hand, although the natives only stare at it, bewildered.

"Uh howdy, Team Lightyear here. We come in peace," Buzz says bravely.

The strangers slowly nod to his hand, then return their gazes to his face. One steps forward to address the team.

"I am Newaku. Welcome. We apologize for not greeting you sooner but we needed to study you and learn your language first. We hope we have choosen a form that does not startle you; one much like what you wear," he offers, nodding his respects to Buzz. "Thank you for coming. It has been too long since we last had visitors."

Each member of Team Lightyear (minus Booster) lets out quiet sighs of releif. They had always taken it for granted that pretty much every civilization they came across in their travels already spoke English. Now the creepy feelings of being watched were at last justified. These people seemed friendly enough and their calm manner was soothing somehow.

"We know of your dilemma," Newaku speaks again. "We are sorry we have kept you for so long, but we hope you have not been too inconvenienced. When we brought you here, we did not know it would take so long to learn your ways. It has been so long since we have learned anything new..." he sighs. "You see, we are a highly advanced civilization..." he begins his monitone explaination. XR looks incredulously around at the jungle surroundings and snorts loudly, but Newaku does not seem to notice. "...We have great capacity to learn, yet within the first 60 years of our lives, we've learned all there is to learn about ourselves, our planet, and even our galaxy. We crave new experiences, new cultures, new scholarly pursutes! So several eons ago we began bringing representatives from each race here to learn from them. However we found most people really resented this."

XR coughs loudly, but is again ignored by Newaku, who contiues as if nothing is amiss. "So we gave it up. Until a few months ago, that is, when we found an old Tunfont newspaper about a well-loved hero; one Buzz Lightyear. We were all so fascinated by these stories that we had to meet this great man ourselves, and learn more about all his adventures!"

Team Lightyear exchanges surprised glances. XR groans, Mira rolls her eyes, but Buzz is already grinning.

--

Buzz Lightyear post mission report Star date Jan. 29

We have located a new ally in the inhabitants of Enfantonia 3. Although they kidnapped myself, Ranger Mira Nova, and XR, their intentions proved honorable in the end. After greeting us, we spent another 10 days as their honored guests. The Enfantonians are very interesting beings. Able to shape-shift into any form they see or imagine, they astounded us with various figures throughout our stay. Highly intelligent, they have developed all manner of advanced technology, including the super-crystals they replaced the ones in our ship with, able to burn almost ten times as longer than the originals, and surprisingly easily rechargeable. They have offered many more gifts of technology, asking only in return that Team Lightyear schedules regular visits to thier system to relay any new adventures we encounter. The Enfantonians have expressed interest in joining the Galactic Alliance, and have agreed to come to the next delegates meeting. All in all, it has been a very successful mission, and I am pleased to end this report with full confidence that the Enfantonians and Star Command will become very good friends in the near future.

Mira Nova post mission report Jan 29

Buzz was right again it seems, the Enfants of Enfantonia 3 are not only friendly, but are probably the greatest race of people we've ever come across who haven't tried to blow us to pieces. I was highly suspicious at first of course, although Buzz, fully trusting, rushed right in, grinning broadly and telling all his finest adventures, his head in the clouds. Booster would have killed to be there, hearing all his favorite stories yet once again, but Buzz started exaggerating so much after a while that it was all XR and I could do to keep a straight face. We'd just look at each other and roll ours eyes every time Zurg's 20 hornets turned into 200, and Buzz's ship once again crashed in a mushroom cloud of smoke and dust, yet he crawled away without a scratch... man! by the time it was all said and done, you'd think Buzz killed Zurg 60 times over, and then some! Still, the Enfants ate it up! And well, I guess by the third day I was finally convinced that maybe, just maybe they weren't going to destroy us after all. But I mean what can you expect when you're kidnapped and your ship crashes in a mushroom cloud of smoke and all that is left is a mere handful of dust...ok so it wasn't that bad, but still! It was a very traumatic experience and you would be upset too if it happened to you!! ...Anyway, uh, where was I? Oh yeah, they made life long friends out of XR when they gave him a bunch of their technology. They have already given him a small compact auto-rebuild and recharge system, his very own cloaking device, new waterproof sonar technology, as well as many more nifty gadgets XR convinced them to install, and they promise to give him even more... except what doesn't that robot have now?? Hmmm, anyway, that's about all of my report. ...Um, we made it back in one piece, better than we were before... yeah, that's all I have to say.

XR post mission report star date Jan 31

i hate writing these boring reports but pop insists. we crashed on enfantonia 3. that was fun. not. i repair the entire ship all by myself, and the very second i'm done the enfantonia3ans appear, wisk us away to their giant city and bestow all sorts of gifts on us, but i just have one question: why did they wait until i was finished repairing the ship to show up? they could have totally rebuilt the sucker with all sorts of new stuff, but noooooo, we'll let XR finish all the hard stuff we won't have to help, yeah! i see how it goes! i guess they sort of made up for it in the end tho. like they gave me my very own built in 4D digital 360 surround sound interactive GameFactor version 0.5!! Wahey! they had to give me all the games too because it hasn't been invented around here yet. yeah, aren't you jealous? ha! hmm anyway, we fly back home, go to our briefing, (that's where i've already told all the real details of this mission which is why i'm leaving them all out here) and go to our welcome back party last night (great punch by the way, whoever made it!), the end.


End file.
